Elliot Worships Olivia
by OliviaBensonsmysoulmate
Summary: A little bit of what i think Elliot would like to happen


Elliot worships Olivia's Ass

I had just returned home from a tough day at the precinct when the telephone rang. It was Olivia and she sounded ticked off.

We work together at Manhattans' Special Victims Unit. She's the beautiful and very compassionate detective and I'm the hotheaded burly side of our partnership. Despite our differences we get along unbelievably well. Olivia was a sexy bitch and she knew it. Her legs were natural wonders that led to one of the best asses I have ever seen. I spent a lot of time when I was supposed to be working sneaking looks. We often joked about my admiration for her body. One day when the precinct air conditioning was down (big shocker) she took a towel from the back of her swivel chair and wiped the sweat from her forehead and neck. As she finished I asked if I could have the napkin. Smiling and asking why she held it above her head. I told her it would be a great for me to use in some personal time at home. Laughing she stuck it down between her breasts, swabbed it around a bit and handed it to me with a smile.

"Be sure not to waste it Elliot" she said.

That night I'd held it to my nose while masturbating. The orgasm was intense.

Holding the phone to my ear I heard her ask, "Did you talk with our ADA today? Did you talk with Alex?"

"Well yes, I did Liv."

"You told her you jerk off thinking of me?"

Again the answer was yes but she already knew that. I could not deny what we both knew was true. I had spent many a moment spanking myself with Olivia Benson's ass on my mind. We had joked about it. I had never however, mentioned it to anyone else. It seemed I had altered the reality of the fantasy by discussing it with Alexandra Cabot.

"We need to talk about this El" she told me. "This needs to be cleared up today, get over to my place now!"

On my way there I ran it all through my mind. She seemed truly angry. Why had Alex said anything? Why had I mentioned it to Alex? Liv could be tough and also possessed a mean streak. I was nervous as I actually valued her friendship more than the fantasies I had built around her.

When I got to her place she let me in and stared daggers at me for what seemed like ten minutes. I just stood there uncomfortable not knowing what to do or say. She didn't even ask me to sit down like she usually would. She stared at me and I stared at my feet.

"We'll settle this thing today" she said, "right now!" She pointed to a door that led to another room, one I'd never been into despite the number of nights I'd spent at her place when Kathy and I had been fighting just before the divorce. "Get your fucking ass in there Elliot, I'll be in to deal with you in about ten minutes!"

My mind began to race. I couldn't quite figure out what was happening. Olivia left the room and I walked to the door that she had pointed to. Opening it and stepping in increased my confusion. The room was empty save for a wooden chair and two large floor mirrors angled in the back corners. The front and side walls had full mirrors mounted on them. No matter where you stood in the room you were reflected in glass. All angles were covered. Looking up I saw that the ceiling was also mirrored. My confusion became tinged with excitement.

A note was taped to the ceiling mirror. On it were succinct instructions; "Elliot Stabler, remove your clothing fold them neatly and place them by the door. Then kneel quietly in the middle of the room with your back to the door."

My stomach tightened and my groin stirred. Stripping quickly I placed my clothes by the door along with my gun and badge and knelt in the center of the room. I saw myself naked and hard in the mirror. With a gym rat's body and six tattoos' I was comfortable in my appearance. My erect cock began to throb. Unable to stop myself I began to rub it lightly. I knew I needed to relax a bit and still was not sure where this thing was going.

Ten minutes passed, then maybe fifteen. I was going crazy but it was a good crazy. I felt vulnerable and exposed. It felt good.

I heard the door open and saw Olivia enter in the mirrors reflections. She wore her usual tight blue jeans, but surprised me with four inch spiked heels and a black halter top. She stopped behind me and looked down at me, then looked up at the mirror.

"Look at you El, naked on your knees just for me." More blood left my brain and rushed to my already engorged crotch. "I see you Elliot, my naked little stroker. I see your bare ass at my feet, I see you stroking your dick, I see you for what you are El, my own naked little stroking worshipping bitch. Take your hands off that cock and put them on your thighs Elliot. No stroking until I say so."

I complied and knelt there looking at the both of us in the mirrors.

Olivia walked about ten feet to my left.

"Speak to me El; tell me what you want to see."

My mouth was dry as sand and my tongue felt like gravel. Words would not come until I swallowed a few times and licked my lips wet.

"Olivia" I began, "I've always wanted you. I've always wanted to see your ass baby. I dream of it all of the time and imagine how it looks, how it feels and how it tastes. I masturbate thinking of your ass almost every day."

She laughed low and throaty. I love her laugh.

"You want to see my ass Elliot, you want to taste it?"

"Yesss Liv. I'm naked at your feet, I'll do whatever you want, I'm begging you let me see your ass. Show me your bum Olivia pleeeeease."

"Go ahead and play with your cock El!" she said as she turned around so I could see her denim covered backside in the front mirror.

My right hand began to run slowly up and down my shaft as my left and went to my swollen balls. Olivia held a hand to each cheek of her ass and caressed herself sexily. This caused me to moan and to stroke a little faster and stronger. She bent forward and slapped each cheek in turn five or six times. I was too mesmerized to actually remember how to count.

I heard some clicking and suddenly realized that Alexandra Cabot had entered the room with her camera. Any sense that I may have still possessed left me. My excitement was such as I had never before experienced. Olivia Benson was flaunting her ass for me and Alexandra Cabot was taking pictures as I masturbated like a slut on my knees. My God, this is incredible!

"Is this what you want baby, you little stroker, Is this what you want?"

"Oh yesss Olivia! My God yess! YESS! I want to see your ass! I need to see your ass! I want to taste it on my tongue, I neeeed to taste it! Pleeease let me see it and taste it! Oh pleeease! PLEASSE!"

She stepped in front of me and told me to stop stroking my dick. As painful as this was, I stopped. Panting and breathing heavily I looked up at her and begged;

"Please Liv let me see and taste your ass!"

Olivia turned and stepped forward as Alex snapped away with the camera. Bending over slightly she presented her ass and told me to walk on my knees to her ass. This I did while the camera whirred and my tongue dripped.

"Kiss it through the jeans" she commanded. "Just kiss it, no licking, and no biting and don't use your hands. Just kiss it!"

Leaning forward I began to kiss the ass I had long coveted. Side to side, up and down I covered her beautiful ass with my lips. They were wet and hungry. It was all I could do not to chew right through her pants.

"You can touch yourself again Elliot baby but don't cum. That is for a special little trick later."

With wet lips and an electric dick I was in heaven.

Olivia suddenly stepped away leaving my mouth kissing air. I looked up and she was still there with her back to me. I stared longingly at her ass and then looked to Alex. She had unsnapped her pants and was reaching for her pussy with one hand while handling the camera with the other. OMG Ice Queen Alexandra Cabot masturbating!

"Watch me now El" Olivia commanded as she slowly lowered her jeans about two inches. "Is this what you want to see? Is this your fantasy? Look at it Elliot, look at my ass?"

There it was, right in front of me. The top of Olivia's ass. I moaned out loud and began to stroke even faster. I leaned forward and gasped out loud. Olivia laughed and dropped her jeans to the floor. She bent and stepped out of them as I feverishly masturbated and tried to speak. She laughed louder as did Alex.

"Oh my God Olivia, Oh MY God!" I blurted.

At that moment I became nothing but eyes tongue and cock. I reveled in the sight of her ass, its contours, its skin and her firm round cheeks. My tongue watered and yearned and my dick raged. My mind soared and my body throbbed.

"Go ahead El; worship my ass like you will never get another chance. Worship this ass with your tongue!"

That I did with a greedy vengeance. I consumed every inch with licks, kisses and nibbles. I held a cheek in each hand and worked from the hip in on each cheek. The taste was incredible. Soon I tentatively stuck my tongue at the top of her ass crack. A taste of sweet sweat greeted me and I very slowly worked my tongue downward not knowing what to expect. How much was too much? How far was too far?

"That's a good boy Stabler" I heard Alex say. "Worship her ass like you would a goddess, taste it and savor it!"

As I got closer to the prize Olivia, to my surprise and delight stuck her ass further back into my face in anticipation. My tongue found her sweet asshole and she groaned lightly as I flicked around it. This spurred me to greater effort.

"You found what you want Elliot, now eat it good!"

With that encouragement I probed deeper with my tongue. Olivia continued to moan deeply and again pushed her sexy ass back into my face. Her taste and essence overwhelmed.

"This is what you wanted" she panted. "Get that tongue in deeper you fucking ass slut!" She sounded just as aroused as I felt.

My head was spinning with joy and effort. Holding her hips firmly with my hands my tongue and lips worked frantically as she wriggled and squirmed. I became aware of her fingers dancing around her pussy as I inhaled and swallowed her sweet and tart juices. I was having some trouble breathing but did not care. I could get enough. My tongue was deep in the ass of the women of my dreams, the ass of my dreams.

Olivia suddenly dropped to her knees and then to her belly on the floor. I followed with face and body without losing contact.

"El" she gasped! "Let me see your face in my ass. Lick my asshole while I watch!"

From her position on the floor she could see and watch as I knelt naked between her legs with my face deep into her ass. She fingered herself as I licked and tongued. She moaned, I groaned and Alex clicked away.

Alex stopped with the camera and said;

"Stop it now Stabler and just kneel and look at her ass. I want you to stroke yourself and look at her ass. Tell us all about it now! Cum on her ass Stabler, while savoring her taste on your tongue. Make yourself cum on Olivia's ass you naked naughty boy!"

Olivia watched intently as I stroked myself. Looking at her ass I thought of all the years I had dreamed of this moment. I spoke to her of my urges and desires. My hand moved faster and faster. I was getting close and both Olivia and Alex knew it. My whole mind, my whole existence was focused on Olivia's ass bared before me and covered in my spit.

Olivia spoke. "Don't you cum Elliot unless you are willing to lick it all of my ass! That's the deal El, you have to lick all your cum from my ass! Alex and I want to see it! We want you to be a cum licker!"

That pushed me over the edge!

"Ohhh Jesssuus" I screamed! My ass tightened and my gut felt as it were leaving my body. The moment was here and and I tried to prolong it. "Oh God! Oh LIV! FUCK! AHHHH! OLIVIA! My GOD! I Love your ass, I love the taste on my tongue! LIV!"

I released a torrent. It was incredible! My entire body drained as I released powerful bursts of pent up energy. Large streams of cum flew out and splashed on her orgasm consumed me and seemed to last forever. I watched in the mirror. Olivia watched in the mirror. I saw Olivia's beautiful ass. I saw my dick. We watched each other as we watched ourselves. My cum splashed and rolled down her cheeks. Alex kept clicking away.

Falling forward I collapsed face first into Olivia's cum covered ass. Panting and breathing heavily I began to lick my cum from her cheeks. Olivia lay on her belly purring.

"That's a good boy Elliot baby!"

I am so demanding a copy of those pictures.


End file.
